Forgotten & Alone
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: 30 yrs later, Fazbear Frights opens with a new security guard, Dean! Almost out of college to be a officer/detective, he plans on trying to figure out the mysteries of the ancient Pizzeria. And possibly solve a long since cold case involving missing kids and a certain employee. But will Springtrap let him live long enough to tell what he learns over his 5 nights at Fazbear Frights?


**This was originally going to be called The Forgotten One but I like this title better. Instead of using my OC Lexi from Night After Night and it's sequels, I decided to make a whole new OC named Dean for this one. So no, this one has nothing to do with Night After Night or it's sequels. Lexi and anyone else from those fics won't be in this one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forgotten &amp; Alone**

Chapter 1 -

It's been a long 30 years since Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closed it's doors and everything was left to rot. It's no longer the 'kid friendly' pizzeria but now a horror attraction known as, Fazbear's Frights.

And It's due to open in a week! Which is why a young, almost out of college guy named, Dean, is here. He has to watch over the building and the ancient artifacts from the pizzeria days.

"Shouldn't be any problem!" Dean grinned to himself as he stepped out of his car to enter the building.

Considering how he is going to college for Criminal Justice, he learned quite a lot. Who knows….maybe he'll figure out whatever happened to those missing kids oh so long ago.

"And being a security guard at this place should totally help me be a officer or even detective when I'm out of college!" Dean said to himself, proudly.

He had already met this guy named Drake, earlier in the day. And he gave him the key to the building and told him he'll call him that night.

Once inside the building, Dean locked the door and headed to the security office, which he was shown a couple of hours prior.

Sitting down in the chair, he checked out the cameras and the System Restart screen with the Ventilation, Audio, and Cameras on it.

"Should be a breeze." Dean shrugged.

A few minutes later, Dean heard his phone and after picking it up, saw it was Drake calling. He then proceeded to answer it.

"Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now."

"So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!" Dean raised a eyebrow but let the man talk.

"Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard!" Drake said, excitedly.

"So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new."

"Okay." Dean said.

"We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... "

"Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... "

"Uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find."

"Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel."

As he said that, Dean flipped it up. He then closed it and went back to the cameras as he continued to listen to Drake.

"Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk."

Dean's eyes widened at that.

"What…." He tried to get out.

"Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man."

Dean checked the ventilation and decided to restart it now.

"Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night."

"See yah." Dean said and hung up.

'What the Hell is wrong with that guy…?' Dean thought to himself and looked over to the box of heads and what looks like an hook arm. Plus a paper drawing and guitar.

Sitting on the desk, was the fan. There was also a cup and three little figures of the bear, rabbit, and…duck? Chicken? He didn't know but he thought they were kind of cute.

Throughout the night, Dean continued to check the cameras and Maintenance System. Since there wasn't any animatronics for him to watch, it was a smooth night.

'Yeah.' He thought to himself as 6:00 AM came. 'Easy as pie.'

* * *

**Quick chapter one since nothing really happens on Night 1. I might start The Fox And The Mutt + Unknown tomorrow. I just wanted to start one of them now. **


End file.
